Halloween's Reprise!
by The Lady of Shadows
Summary: A series of drabbles, ficlets, and fics about possible different costume choices Xander could have worn.
1. Dare Ya!

Title : Dare Ya!

Series: Halloween Reprised

Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu/

My livejournal: http/theladyofshadow. one else, just ask!

Email: I own nothing. BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

1.Dare Ya!

"I dare you to." Willow said giving him a puppy-eyed look. "No, I double dare you to go as her."

"Yeah Xander, we double dare ya!" Buffy smirked, "I bet you couldn't pull it off."

Xander's eyes narrowed, "Fine, I'll take you're dare with pleasure. If anyone can pull it off, the Xand-man can. But you two will owe me something big when tomorrow night is over."

Buffy and Willow shared a glance and nodded in unison. "Alright Xander if you can pull this off then we'll do whatever you ask us to do," Buffy told him.

"But it has to be within reason," Willow inserted nervously.

"Alrighty then I'll see both of you tomorrow night, in costume."

The next day, Xander wandered into Ethan's looking for the costume to fulfill the dare that the girls had given him. He wandered around, waiting for the owner to become free before going up to him. "Can you help me?"

Ethan smiled, "Of course I can."

"I was dared by my two bestest friends to cross dress and to go as . . . well," he points at a costume, "her. Could you find one in my size and give me tips on how to pull it off convincingly."

'Oh, this is going to be good.' Thought Ethan as he smirked at the boy as he said, "Of course I can. It would be absolutely be no problem at all."

Two hours later Xander headed to Buffy's, in costume, smirking all the way.

"Well Buffster," he turned slowly around, "what do you think."

"I think we're screwed and I am miffed that you have better legs than I do."

"So um . . . Xander . . . you shaved your legs," stammered Willow.

"No Wills, I did something worse." Xander grimaced, thinking about how painful that last hour was. "Please remind me to never, ever wax my legs again. I do not understand how people can do that on a regular basis." He touched his eyebrows gingerly. "These hurt the worst. Alrighty then, enough about waxing, we do have an appointment to keep."

Xander, Buffy, and Willow sauntered up to Sunnydale High. Larry looked at Xander and yelled, "Hey, princess, were is your sidekick?"

Xander smirked and replied, "I have an opening, would you like to apply?"

When Ethan's spell hit everyone, Xander's last thought was, 'This hurts more than having my legs waxed!'

Willow stared at Xander in stunned disbelief as he gave a yipping war cry and jumped into the midst of kids who had been turned into their costumes. Mini-demons and monsters flew into bushes and walls with well-placed kicks. "Xander, stop it!" Willow yelled.

Xander paused, turned to look around, and then looked at Willow. "Who's Xander?"

"You are."

"Nooo, I am Xena, Warrior Princess."

"No, you are Xander and you just got turned into your Halloween costume."

The look that Xander threw at her plainly told her what he thought about that comment.

Willow thought about it for a few moments, than squared incorporeal and said, "Xena, those monsters you're fighting are not really monsters but children turned into monsters by some evil spell. We must find out whose behind it. We also need to find Buffy."

"Whose Buffy?"

"Xena! You can kill him!" Willow screamed as Spike leaned over Buffy's helpless form.

'Xena' wrenched herself free and sent her chakram flying. A moment later she grasped it from the air and all that was left of Spike was a pile of dust. All of a sudden Willow abruptly disappeared and Buffy sat up, her wig falling from her head. Xander collapsed to the ground, and then groaned and whispered, "That hurt more than getting my legs waxed."

He looked up at Buffy, concern in his eyes, "Are you alright, Buff?" 

"I'm fine, Xander. You saved my life, again." Buffy shook her head, "I can't believe that spell made me such a wimp."

With Buffy's help, Xander stumbled to his feet. "We best collect the kiddies and get them home safely." Buffy stated.

"That would be of the good." Xander replied.

As Xander changed for bed later that night, looking forward to what he was going to make the girls do tomorrow. He glanced at his desk at the chakram that came with his costume. In the lamplight it gleamed, silent and deadly. He smirked; the vampires of Sunnyhell weren't going to know what hit them.

Owari


	2. Lord of the Western Lands

Title : Lord of the Western Lands

Series: Halloween Reprised

Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu/

My livejournal: http/theladyofshadow. one else, just ask!

Email: I own nothing. BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

2.Lord of the Western Lands

'Now he's cool.' Xander watched the two animated characters of his latest obsession fight each other. 'I wonder how hard it would be to put that costume together.' He shrugged putting that thought aside and sat back and enjoyed the show.

Two days later Xander walked into Ethan's and began to look for the appropriate items for his outfit. He saw Buffy and Willow and waved to them, continuing to search the shop for the perfect apparel.

'Perfect, just perfect.' Xander regarded himself in the mirror as he put on the finishing touch to his costume. He checked the clock; it was getting close to the time he said he was going to meet Buffy and Willow. He turned to the door, the long hair of his wig swirling gracefully behind him. Time to surprise the girls.

Willow looked into Xander's, cold, gold eyes and whispered, "Who are you?"

"This Sessamaru is the Lord of the Western Lands," came the cool reply.

Owari


	3. Project Cosmos

Title :Project Cosmos  
Series: Halloween Reprised  
Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu, My livejournal: http/theladyofshadow. http/ My Yahoo Groups List, http/groups.  
Any one else, just ask!  
Feedback: & finally Yes, I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!  
Pairings:none  
Rating: Pg to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Anime also belongs to its creator.

Authors Notes: Italicsthoughts

3.Project Cosmos

Xander searched through the bargain bin, Ethan's had sold out of all its toy guns. He sighed, _'There goes my cheap costume.'_ He looked down at the plastic knives and swords that were strewn around the bin. One of the knives caught his eye, _'That knife looks like Yu's. Hmmmm, his costume wouldn't be that hard to put together. A red out fit, combat boots which I already have, black vest with many pockets, red helmet thingy, and something to make a fake tattoo.'_

He searched the rest of the store. He found a fake tattoo kit and the red helmet thingy. _'A sports store might have the outfit in the proper material, if not, there's always Wal-mart. I can get the vest at the Army Surplus Store.' _He left Ethan's with a bounce in his step.

'_Geez, maybe I should have checked Wal-mart for toy guns before I bought all that other stuff.'_ Xander shook his head. _'Oh well, it's to late now and I think I like this costume better anyway.'_ Xander took out the tattoo kit and read the instructions. He sat down and grabbed the sheet he had used to copy down his tattoo. With painstaking care he created the Project Cosmos tattoo and put it on his right arm. He pulled on the rest of the outfit and regarded himself in the mirror.

Xander reached up and messed up his hair some more. He grinned, "Not to bad, I think it works." He grabbed the toy gun he brought at Wal-mart and left for Buffy's.

"You can kill him, Yu!" Willow screamed.

Yu Ominae easily broke free of the demons holding him. Jumped across the room and kicked Spike through the wall. Quickly reaching for his serrated blade, he sped toward the dazed vampire. Xander paused shaking his head, dizzy for a brief moment.

Buffy sat up, the wig sliding down her back. Willow the ghost disappeared from the room. Spike stumbled back up and growled. He leapt toward Xander, his intent clear, Xander leapt up, kicking Spike in the face, the blade few back and once again crashed through the wall. "Ummm, the funky spell is over. So why is Xander still 'Super Xander?'" Cordelia inquired.

Xander quickly pulled off his vest and shirt. He spat on his hand and wiped at his ink tattoo. It didn't wash off like it should. "Somehow," Xander whispered, "I think the reversal of this spell got kind of screwed up."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"I still have all of Yu Ominae's memories of Project Cosmos and his training as a 'Sprigan" for Arcane."

"This means . . ." Buffy arched a brow inquiringly.

"I still have Yu's strength, agility, and speed. I still have his memories, as well as my own and my fake tattoo has become a real one." Xander shrugged, "In my mind this means the reversal of the spell got screwed up."

Buffy thought about that for a minute. She grinned, looked at him and said, "So ya wanna be my new sparring partner?"

Owari


	4. Guenhyvar

Title :Guenhyvar  
Series: Halloween Reprised  
Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu, My livejournal: http/theladyofshadow. http/ My Yahoo Groups List, http/groups.  
Any one else, just ask!  
Feedback: & finally Yes, I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!  
Pairings:none  
Rating: Pg to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Book also belongs to its creator.

4. Guenhyvar

Xander closed 'Sojourn' and smiled, Drizzt finally had a place to call home. He looked at the calendar, two days till Halloween. He had been thinking about going as a soldier but now he had a different idea. He'd go shopping tomorrow to find the necessary equipment.

"Xander!" yelled Willow, "I think something is wrong?"

Xander whipped around, white hair flowing behind him, scimitars at the ready. Intense purple eyes regarded her warily, "Xander? My name is not 'Xander' spirit it is Drizzt Do'Urden."

"Oh, shit!"

Xander wiped the excess water out of his hair as he walked toward his bed. He flopped down on his bed, thinking about the crazy night he just had. All of a sudden a heavy weight settled against his legs. He looked down and smirked at his new friend. Green eyes, surrounded by black fur gazed steadily back. Then the panther yawned, showing gleaming white incisors, and settled down for a nap.

He remembered being Drizzt and he knew if he tried any of the routines he remembered he'd probably chop of his own limbs. But one day perhaps, with proper training . . . he smirked at least he got to keep Guenhyvar.

Owari


	5. Bad Man

Title :Bad Man  
Series: Halloween's Reprise!  
Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu, My livejournal: http/theladyofshadow. http/ My Yahoo Groups List, http/groups.  
Any one else, just ask!  
Feedback: & finally Yes, I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!  
Pairings:none  
Rating: Pg to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.Book also belongs to its creator.

5. Bad Man

"I can't believe you're dressing up as a bad guy, Xander," Buffy whined.

"He was only a bad guy in the beginning," protested Xander.

"Yeah, well, why did you wear the pink shirt?" Buffy asked, a look of horror flitted across her face as she looked at said shirt.

Xander looked at her, "Would you rather have had me wear blue spandex?"

Buffy thought about it for a second, shuttered and stated, "Ah, that would be a big fat NO! I think the pink shirt saying Bad Man on the back is better."

Xander smirked evilly at her, under is spiky black locks. He crossed his arms, arrogantly stating, "Even with the pink shirt, I am bad and don't you forget it, woman!"

Vegeta regarded the chaos seething below him with an evil smirk. He expanded his senses, searching for Kakarot or his whelp. He scowled, he did not feel their ki or for that matter the presence of anyone with any high powered ki. He felt two wells of evil power, one enormous and located in what looked like a ningen school, to the left of him. The other was located in a small building with the name Ethan's scrawled up front. He frowned . . . the other power seemed to surround him as well as the assorted monsters and demons below him. His scowl deepened, the red haired spirit had called him 'Xander' perhaps . . .

He flew toward the building and landed in front of it. He casually extended his left hand, palm forward, and shot off a ki ball that instantly vaporized the building in question. Xander swayed and then shook his head. He looked at the ashes of the building in front of him. "Oh shit, this is not of the good!"

Owari


	6. It Wanted to Stay

Title: It Wanted to Stay  
Series: Halloween's Reprise!  
Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu, My livejournal: http/theladyofshadow. http/ My Yahoo Groups List, http/groups.  
Any one else, just ask!  
Feedback: & finally Yes, I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!  
Pairings:none  
Rating: Pg to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Book also belongs to its creator.

6.It Wanted to Stay

Xander was excited. Halloween was finally here and he was getting the final parts for his costume. Ever since he had finished reading the series he had wanted to go as the main character. The Orb was just so awesome! He carved the sword out of some scrap wood and painted it up so it looked real. He found a pair of pants and shirt that looked close enough to be authentic. He had also got lucky in getting a hold of some cheap leather in order to create the sheath for his wooden sword. Now all he needed was a cloak and boots, which was why he had come to Ethan's with the girls. While Buffy was busy oohing and ahhing over that dress with Willow he was looking for the final pieces for his costume. A flutter of brown caught his eye. Looking it over he decided it was perfect and it even came with the boots he was looking for.

He looked around, wondering where he was and for that matter, his wife and children. "Xander!" came a cry from behind him and he turned to regard the young woman who had called out curiously. She stopped in front of him and gasped, "Xander, I think something is wrong."

"Xander? Ummm I am sorry my laaddy," he looks her up and down, flushing slightly. "I am not this Xander. I am Belgarion of Riva," he bowed to her just as Mandorllean and Llendorllyn had taught him.

"Oh boy!"

Xander stood and looked at the blue glowing orb that sat on his desk. He looked up at the ceiling and asked the heavens, "Why Me? I mean Ms French, Hyena possession, Inca Mummy Girl, now this, why me?" He sighed and then reached down and picked up the Orb of Aldur. He needed to talk to Giles and the rest of the Scooby Gang.

When Xander wandered into the library, Buffy smirked and said, "Hey Belxander, how's it hanging?"

Xander just shuttered and placed his bag in front of Giles. He reached in and pulled out the twelve book set of Belgarions Saga. Giles looked up at him inquiringly. Xander smirked, saying, "You best read these just so you know jus what kind of power the Orb has."

"Why would I want to know that?"

Xander once again reached into his bag and pulled out the glowing blue stone. "It wanted to stay. It liked my and wanted to help me."

Buffy leaned forward and asked, "Just what can a glowing blue stone do?"

"Well," Xander drawled out, a dangerous smirk flickering across his face. "Belgarion once told Kal Zakath that once he wondered just how the Orb cracked the original landmass that his world once had. He told 'Zakath that the Orb told him and then showed him how he could put it back together again. He then said it could probably rearrange the stars to spell out his name in the sky. The Orb then . . ."

Xander looked down at the Orb, which was now flickering frantically. "No!" Xander stated firmly, "I don't want my name written across the night sky."

Xander looked up at sudden silence that had filled the library. Xander shrugged and said, "To quote Belgarion, 'Now wouldn't that be tacky to have Alexander Lavelle Harris scrawled across the night sky?'"

Owari


	7. Now That's A Secret

Title: Now That's A Secret

Series: Halloween's Reprise!  
Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu, My livejournal: http/theladyofshadow. http/ My Yahoo Groups List, http/groups.  
Any one else, just ask!  
Feedback: & finally Yes, I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!  
Pairings:none  
Rating: Pg to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Book also belongs to its creator.

7. Now That's A Secret

Xander sighed as he looked around Ethan's. He really didn't want to go as a soldier but it was all that he could afford. He caught a glimpse of a gnarled staff at the corner of his eye and turned toward it, it had seemed kinda familiar. He gasped in shock as he recognized the staff and the black outfit. He knew that costume!

He sighed in longing; he would have loved to go as him. A smooth, British voice came from behind him, "Well young man, do you like this costume?"

"I love it!" Xander replied, "But I can't afford it."

"How much do you have on you?" the proprietor questioned.

"Only ten bucks," Xander sighed.

"It's a deal," stated the owner.

Xander gaped at him in surprise, "But . . ."

"I love Halloween and I want my customers to leave satisfied. It's not about the money for me. It's about the joy my customers get when they get the perfect costume," the owner cut in.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Alright. I'll take it!" Xander said and handed over the ten dollars.

The next day, Xander walked into the library with a pair of sunglasses on. The night had left some consequences, Xellos, the guy he had gone as had destroyed a good portion of Sunnydale. Many humans and demons had died that night. Among them had been Spike, Drucilla, Angel, the Mayor, Principal Snyder, and Ethan, the proprietor of the costume shop and the instigator of last night's chaos.

The occupants of the library looked at Xander in concern. "A hell of a night, wasn't it?" Xander said with a twist of his lips as he sat down.

"Yeah," mumbled Buffy, mourning the loss of her one true love.

"Yes, it was." Giles stated as he cleared his glasses, "By the way Xander, who did you go as?"

"I went as a character from an anime/manga called The Slayers. His name is Xellos, and he is a powerful Mazuku."

"Mazuku?" Giles questioned.

"A high level Japanese demon, pretty much equal to an arch demon."

"Dear Lord!"

"Yeah, he wasn't evil per se as he helped the heroes save the day. Of course he always had his own agenda in mind when he did," Xander said.

"Ummm that is all well and good but why are you wearing sunglasses?" Willow asked.

"Well that is because last night left something behind." Xander replied as he took off his sunglasses.

"Dear lord," Giles whispered, staring in fascinated awe at Xander's eyes. "Your eyes are slitted like a cat's!"

Xander smirked and nodded, meanwhile, under the table, power began to pool in his hands. Xellos had come to Sunnydale and oh, the things he had planned, of course, he couldn't say what they were. For after all, that was a secret!

-Owari and Zha'hai'vallv'a!


	8. I Know Everything

Title: I Know Everything About Almost Everything

Series: Halloween's Reprise!  
Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu, My livejournal: http/theladyofshadow. http/ My Yahoo Groups List, http/groups.  
Any one else, just ask!  
Feedback: & finally Yes, I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!  
Pairings:none  
Rating: Pg to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Book also belongs to its creator.

8. I Know Everything About Almost Everything

Xander grinned at himself in the mirror. He had been planning on going as a soldier but that had been before he had bought and watched the first season box set of Stargate Atlantis. That is when he had changed his costume idea. He really liked him and his snarkiness. He had bought the fake Beretta and P-90 at Ethan's and the rest of the costume had been fairly easy to get together and now he was ready to go.

"What do you mean blood sucking Vampires are real? Great, just great! First life sucking Space Vampires now blood sucking Terrestrial Vampires, can my life get anymore twisted?" came a whining voice.

Xander strolled into the library and sat down. "Well last night was interesting." He stated, "but the aftermath I dealt with today was even more interesting."

"Aftermath?" questioned Giles.

"Yep G-man, aftermath. I went as a character from Stargate Atlantis. I went as the one and only Dr. Rodney McKay, a man who once stated he knew everything about practically everything! My classes were remarkably easy today. I had to hold back the urge to snark at my teachers and call them morons. I actually corrected our physics teacher on one of his equations." Xander sighed and then said, "I also now, know how to build a working nuclear bomb from scratch."

Owari

Author's Note: I would like to thank Harry2 for their review. All my stories will be updated on the weekends. Iusually havethem up on my livejournal and yahoo group before then though.

Zha'hai'vallv'a!


	9. Who did Xander go as?

Alright, I am putting this up so people know who Xander dressed up as and where they are from. I was planning on doing this eventually but after all of Harry2 reviews I thought I should put it up sooner rather than later. So from 1-8 here is who Xander went as:

1.Xena from 'Xena:Warrior Princess' (T.V. show)

2.Sessamaru from 'Inuyasha' (anime/manga)

3.Ominae, Yu from 'Sprigan' (anime)

4.Drizzt Do'Urden from Forgotten Realms (creator R.A. Salvadore: The Icewind Dale Trilogy, The Dark Elf Trilogy, Legacy of the Drow series, Paths of Darkness series, The Hunter's Blade series)

5. Prince Vegeta from 'DragonballZ' (anime/manga)

6.Belgarion from a series created by David and Leigh Eddings (the Belgariad, the Mallorean, Belgareth the Sorcerer, Polgara the Sorceress, & the Rivan Codex)

7.Xellos from 'The Slayers' (anime/manga/novels)

8. Dr. Rodney McKay from Stargate Atlantis (T.V. show)

And to be really nice I am giving you the next three, that are already hand written and need to be typed out.

9. Sir Bevier from another series created by David and Leigh Eddings (The Elenium & The Tamuli)

10. Marcus Cole from 'Bablyon 5' (T.V. show)

11. Jim Ellison from 'The Sentinal (T.V. show)

Also Harry2 for the suggestion of Ed, I love that one. It now puts my planned character ideas up to 37.


	10. God’s Paladin

Title: God's Paladin  
Series: Halloween's Reprise!  
Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu,

My livejournal:http/theladyofshadow. http/ Yahoo Groups List,http/groups.  
Any one else, just ask!  
Feedback: & finally I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!  
Pairings:none  
Rating: Pg to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. All other characters belong to respective owners as well.

9. God's Paladin

Xander wandered through Ethan's his plan to go as a soldier scrapped as a little kid had taken the last toy gun. Then Xander saw the Axe and the outfit that went with it. He smiled; he had found his replacement costume.

Xander smoothed the sky blue and silver overcoat down over his chain mail. He adjusted the belt and the way his Lochbar axe hung off it, so it was more comfortable. He was ready to go.

Sir Bevier swung his axe in one mighty blow, decapitating one of Spike's minions. He quickly hung his massive axe on his belt, began to mutter in Styric, and make weird gestures with his fingers. The last words tumbled from his lips, just as the costume spell ended and Xander returned to normal. However, Xander had succeeded in his spell and Spike was set on fire and he crumbled into dust.

Xander looked upon his desk at the Lochbar Axe. It was real now; Xander fell to his knees and prayed for his sins. Peace and a sense of purpose fell over him and he knew what he had to do. Beware demons of Sunnydale; God's Own Paladin now walked its streets.

-Owari & Zha'hai'vallv'a!


	11. Ranger of the Future

Title: Ranger of the Future  
Series: Halloween's Reprise!  
Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu,

My livejournal:http/theladyofshadow. http/ Yahoo Groups List,http/groups.  
Any one else, just ask!  
Feedback: & finally I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!  
Pairings:none  
Rating: Pg to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. All other characters belong to respective owners as well.

10. Ranger of the Future

Xander walked into Buffy's house, black cloak flowing around him. "My, you are looking very nice this evening, Xander," Joyce stated.

Xander bowed, picked up her right hand, and kissed it lightly. "Thank-you, my lady Joyce, for the wonderful comment," he said quietly.

Joyce smiled, charmed by Xander's manners, "And just who are you going as this evening?"

"I am Marcus Cole, a ranger and the only human trained as a weapons master by the Minbari," replied the polite English voice.

"Xander?" Buffy called out as she came down the stairs.

"Ah, Milady Elizabeth, Duchess of Buffonia, how are you this fine evening," once again, bowing politely.

Buffy looked at him in surprise, "You know, you kinda sound like Giles."

Xander just smiled, looked behind her and said, "My lady Willow. I see you have decided to go as a ghost this year."

Willow came down the stairs and stood by Buffy. "My ladies, I presume that we are ready to go?" Xander extended his elbows out politely, "Shall we be off than?"

Marcus's Minbari Fighting Pike lashed out with brutal efficiency as he knocked out the pirate in front of him, thinking that, that had felt strangely satisfying.

Marcus Cole stalked into Willy's, pissed off and spoiling for a fight. He smiled a shark's smile and pulled out his staff. Cha-ching and his Minbari Fighting Pike extended to its full length. Willy's patrons didn't know what hit them as he proceeded to trash the bar and everyone in it.

"Well, Xander, your adventures as Marcus Cole have already become legendary in demonic circles," Giles sighed.

Xander smiled and replied in a soft English accent, "It's not really a surprise, Giles," and fingered the compact staff; he had shoved in the waist band of his pants.

-Owari & Zha'hai'vallv'a!


	12. The Sentinel

Title: The Sentinel  
Series: Halloween's Reprise!  
Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu,

My livejournal:http/theladyofshadow. http/ Yahoo Groups List,http/groups.  
Any one else, just ask!  
Feedback: & finally I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!  
Pairings:none  
Rating: Pg to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. All other characters belong to respective owners as well.

11. The Sentinel

Xander frowned, the fake machine guns had been sold out, and all that were left were the handguns. An idea hit him and he picked up one of the handguns. He was going as a former soldier turned cop.

Xander walked into the library the next morning, walked to their table, dropped into a chair, and slumped over the table, clutching his head. The occupants of the table exchanging worried glances, Xander looked up at Buffy. "I'm going to need to talk to dead boy, Buff."

"Why?" Buffy curiously asked.

"He's the only one I know who has super senses and knows how to handle them. I need him to teach me how," Xander replied.

"Why would you need to learn how to control super senses?" came Giles puzzled response.

"Because I went as Jim Ellison last night and he had super senses," Xander sighed and looked at Giles. "Do you know how confusing it is to all of a sudden hear a conversation that is happening a mile away and then suddenly as you hear it, it cuts off again? Some of those conversations were pretty interesting too."

-Owari & Zha'hai'vallv'a!


	13. Not Cold Water!

Title: Not Cold Water!

Series: Halloween's Reprise!  
Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu,

My livejournal:http/theladyofshadow. http/ Yahoo Groups List,http/groups.  
Any one else, just ask!  
Feedback: & finally I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!  
Pairings:none  
Rating: Pg to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. All other characters belong to respective owners as well.

12. Not Cold Water!

"So, Xander, whatcha going as for Halloween?" Buffy asked, as they browsed through Ethan's.

Xander held up a black wig, "A cheap costume."

"What kind of costume does that make?" Willow inquired.

"I have the rest of the costume at home. I'm going as Ranma," he replied.

"Ra-who?" chirped Buffy.

Xander sighed, "Ranma, a character, from this anime I like."

"Oh, your cartoons," Willow responded, rolling her eyes.

Xander frowned, then smirked, he reached toward her and tugged at the package in  
Willow's hand, "At least its more original than your ghost costume."

Willow frowned at him, "I like going as a ghost."

Xander smiled, shrugged, and wandered off to the till to pay for his wig.

Ranma leaped onto the roof, surveying the chaos on the streets, He did not know where he was or how he had got there and he was confused. Not only that, the red-haired ghost had called him Xander. He began hopping from roof to roof, thinking about his dilemma. He heard a female scream in fear and he took off toward it.

He saw a female figure desperately running from a gigantic dog thing and lept from the roof between the girl and the beast. He leaped forward and kicked the beast into a nearby building, knocking it out. He turned to the girl he had just saved and saw her for the first time. He went as white as a sheet and backed away from her, stuttering, "C. . .c. . . c. . .a . . .a . . .a . . . a. . . t!"

He scrambled desperately away from the girl, turning and leaping onto the roof. Speeding away from the cat-girl as fast as possible, the girl called out from behind him, "Wait, Xander! Where are you going?"

Once he had left her precence he calmed down. He sat down, cross-legged and though about what was happening. He was not in a place he was familiar with, he was not at the place he remembered being at and two different people had called him Xander. Something hinky was going on. He frowned and centered his ki. He quickly realized that the body he was in wasn't his own. He realized that another personality was within him, struggling to get free.

He centered his energies further, discerning that there was a strange energy signature surrounding him. The source of it was coming from the east of him. Ranma frowned, this was not his body, it was someone elses. He was going to stop whatever was going on and give this body back to its rightfull owner.

Ranma yelled in outrage as cold water was dumped on him by Ethan. Ranma-chan glared at Ethan, water dripping from her red hair, "You are gonna pay for that, old man. I hate cold water."

She cracked her knuckles and then proceeded to beat the everliving crap out of Ethan. After she was done and Ethan was a bruised and bloody pulp, she shook him and growled out, "How do you stop the spell?"

"Break the bust," Ethan gasped out.

Ranma-chan picked up the bust and smashed it to the ground. She swayed for a moment and blinked. Xander looked down at herself and groaned. She walked over to Ethan and yelled, "Hot water! Right Now!"

Ethan weakly gestured to a sink near the back. Xander walked over to it and turned the hot water tap on. She splashed some hot water on her face and became a 'he' again. Xander shook his head. This would only happen to him. Only he would inherit a Jusenkyo Curse.

Owari


	14. Soul Barbs and Conjure Phantasm

Title: Soul Barbs and Conjure Phantasm  
Series: Halloween's Reprise!  
Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu,

My livejournal:http/theladyofshadow. http/ Yahoo Groups List,http/groups.  
Any one else, just ask!  
Feedback: & finally I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!  
Pairings:none  
Rating: Pg to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. All other characters belong to respective owners as well.

13. Soul Barbs and Conjure Phantasm

Xander regarded himself in the mirror. He had created his costume out of a variety of things. He adjusted the black and purple leather straps that made up his costume. He then put the spiked, purple wig on that he had picked up from Ethan's. He smiled at the result. He was going as one of his characters from Guild Wars.

"Xander, just what did you go as?" Giles asked as he stared as Xander's lavender locks.

"I went as my character form Guild War," Xander replied.

"God, you were freaky Xander." Cordelia stated, "The way you drained Spike of his life force till he turned to dust was kind of scary."

"I actually hit him with two beginner level spells. A Necromancer curse spell called Soul Barbs and a Mesmer illusion spell called Conjure Phantasm. Used together they can wipe out an opponents hit points. But I do think they effected Spike more deeply because he was undead and my primary profession was a necromancer," Xander replied, a giant smirk on his face.

"Yeah that was kinda cool," Buffy replied. "Too bad you still can't do that. It would sure make slayage easier."

Xander smiled at her, "Who said I can't?"

Owari


	15. Can I Borrow Your Clothes G Man?

Title: Can I Borrow Your Clothes G-Man?

Series: Halloween's Reprise!  
Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu,

My livejournal:http/theladyofshadow. http/ Yahoo Groups List,http/groups.  
Any one else, just ask!  
Feedback: & finally I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!  
Pairings:none  
Rating: Pg to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. All other characters belong to respective owners as well.

14.Can I Borrow Your Clothes G-Man?

As Xander was going through the bargain bin looking for a toy gun, he saw a long, a really long, multicolored scarf. He picked it up, brows furrowed it reminded him of something. "Ah, I wonder how that got in there. It should be in the one of a kind item bin," an English voice purred into his left ear.

Xander turned to the proprietor of the store, "Really? Why?"

"It was the scarf Tom Baker wore when he played Dr. Who."

Xander snapped his fingers, now remembering why the scarf was so familiar. He remembered that season of Dr. Who. In fact, Tom Baker's, Dr. Who was his favorite one. He thought about his plan to go as a soldier then eyed the scarf. Giles would have the appropriate clothing he mused. "How much for the scarf?" he asked, his plans of being a soldier now becoming dust in the wind.

The owner smiled at Xander, "For you, fifteen dollars."

Xander nodded and forked over the cash and took the scarf. He rushed out the door, waving to the girls as he went. He had to go see Giles about borrowing some clothes.

Ethan's chaos spell hit Sunnydale and Xander shot up to six foot two, the clothes growing with him. The Doctor looked down and frowned, his scarf was looped around too many times. He adjusted his scarf so it hung in the proper manner. He look around him, something was not quite right.

He paused, a young woman in a 17th Century gown was running around. She even behaved like she was from that era. This was not the 17th Century, he was a Timelord, he always knew when he was. "Xander," a female voice called out from behind him.

He realized that she was calling out to him. This was all the information he needed to figure out what was wrong. He was in someone elses body and most likely so was the noblewoman. He looked over at the ghostly young woman coming toward him. A spell had done this.

The Timelord smiled, this was just so neat. He'd have to stop it of course, but it was just so cool. The ghost paused beside him, he pulled out a bag that was in his pocket with his sonic screwdriver and offered it to her, "Jelly baby?"

"So Xander, did you enjoy being Dr. Who?" Giles asked.

"It was interesting," Xander replied, leaning back and listening to the rhythm of his two heart beats. He wondered if this now meant that like the Timelords he could regenerate himself and if he had all twelve lives. Guess he'd have to die to find out. Too bad he couldn't have kept the tardis like he did the sonic screwdriver.

Owari

Authors Note: Harry2 asked me to write Xander going as Dr. Who. Since I had seen only one of the movies and none of the t.v. series or read any of the books I wasn't originally going to do this one. Then I was hit by a brick, my roommate, Jen, is big into Dr. Who just like she is B-5. I wrote #10 for her and got her to give me a brief synopsis on Marcus Cole to do that one for her. So I turned to her and asked for the info on the Doctor. She gave and this is the result. I hope your happy Harry2.


	16. A White Dragon

Title: A White Dragon

Series: Halloween's Reprise!  
Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu,

My livejournal:http/theladyofshadow. http/ Yahoo Groups List,http/groups.  
Any one else, just ask!  
Feedback: & finally I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!  
Pairings:none  
Rating: Pg to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. All other characters belong to respective owners as well.

15. A White Dragon

When Xander saw it he completely discarded his plans on being a soldier. He was going to go as Lord Jaxom instead. He looked over and saw Willow heading for the ghost costumes. No way was she going as ghost again this year.

He quickly moved to her side, stuffed white dragon under his arm, stopping to pick up the pan flute he was earlier. "Wils, my bestest pal," he stated as he slid his arm over her shoulder. "You are not going as a ghost this year."

"I'm not," Willow squeaked out.

"No," Xander stated seriously, "You're buying this pan flute and dressing up as Menolly from Anne McCaffrey's Dragonriders series. Wear that charm bracelet I got for your birthday. It has enough dragon charms on it to be a representation of Menolly's flock."

Willow finally noticed the dragon underneath his arms, "You're going as Lord Jaxom aren't you?" she squealed happily.

"Yep."

Xander and Willow looked at each other the next morning at the library. "Interesting night, huh?" Willow giggled out.

"Very." Xander smirked, remembering Spike's flaming death at Ruth's flame. His little white dragon had kicked vampire ass along with Willow's flock of fire lizards.

They sat there smiling at each other until Willow's queen fire lizard along with her miniature weir popped into the library. Willow blinked guiltily at Xander. He smiled and then pointed to a shadow in the stacks. Multifaceted rainbow eyes blinked back at her. So you kept your flock and I kept my Ruth." Xander stated joyfully. Now neither of them would ever truly be alone again, for they were now bonded to beings who loved them unconditionally.

Owari

Authors Note: I have to thank my roommate, Jen. She recommended that Xander gave Willow the dragon charm bracelet for her birthday and to wear it to represent the fire lizard flock.


	17. Jenova's Son

Title: Jenova's Son

Series: Halloween's Reprise!

Archive: My site: http/www.theladyofshadows.envy.nu,

My livejournal:http/theladyofshadow. http/ Yahoo Groups List,http/groups. one else, just ask!

Feedback: & finally I know I have seemed to have collected quite a few of them. So sue me!  
Pairings:none

Rating: Pg to Pg-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BtVS belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. All other characters belong to respective owners as well.

16. Jenova's Son

Xander mumbled angrily to himself, "Damn kid."

The kid had grabbed the last toy gun and now his plans on going as a soldier were blown. At the corner of his eye, he caught the glimpse of something white. He turned to see what it was. A smile formed on his face. If he couldn't go as one kind of soldier, he'd go as another.

Sephiroth could no longer hear his mother whispering her commands to him. The more he wandered down these strange streets, the clearer his head got until he realized exactly what he'd done and for what. Sephiroth wasn't stupid; now that he could no longer hear his "mother" he realized exactly what she was. Especially since he could hear the voice of the original owner of this body and "Xander" said Jenova was definitely a demon. Sephiroth grinned, he did not know when this spell ended but when it did; this town was going to be a whole lot safer.

Xander walked into the library with short white hair and sunglasses. "Xander, may I ask who you went as last night? Whoever he was, he cut quite a swath through the demonic population and he killed the mayor."

Xander smirked, "I went as Sephiroth and guess what, G-man. The mayor ran the demonic element of Sunnydale. He was planning to do some sort of demonic ascension in a couple of years. That's why Sephie killed him."

"Oh! Oh, dear! Well I guess it's good that Sephiroth did that. I don't know if we could have handled a demonic ascension." Giles stated, rubbing his glasses.

'_Sephie? Xander please don't call me that,'_ Sephiroth stated.

'_Now, Sephie, don't you like my new nickname?'_ Xander snarked back at him.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have stuck around.'_ Sephiroth muttered.

'_Ahh, Sephie, you know you love me.'_

Owari


	18. War Mage Ash

Author's note: Warning: Most of this series is gen or het. This particular piece, Xander's gay. So if not intrested in slash, don't read. Skip to the next chapter. In that one Xander is straight smirk. Also the piece of fanfiction used in here is real. You can find it here: http// www. greyblue. net/ MidnightBlue /Mirror /default. htm just take out the spaces.

17. Warmage Ash

"Come on Xander." Willow whined. "Please, please go as Harry Potter and I can go as Ginny Weasley. Come on!"

Xander regarded his best friend and sighed, "Alright, alright. You're my bestest bud. So, yes, I'll go as Harry."

Willow smiled happily and darted off to find the parts she needed for her costume. After she left, Xander sighed and thought, _'She's my best friend but I wish she'd catch a clue. Then again, it is my fault. I haven't told her where my true preferences lie.'_ He sighed again, _'and my "pursuit" of Buffy probably clouds the issue as well. I think it's time to reveal that I'm gay but in a subtle way. Willow's smart she'd get it if I present it in the right way.'_

Xander wandered around, searching for the parts he needed for his costume. A fake tattoo set caught his eye and an idea hit him. Yeah, he'd be Harry Potter but not a canon Harry Potter. He'd go as Ash, Warmage Ash from Midnight Blue's "Mirror of Maybe." Willow was the one who had him read the fic when it was still on and like her; he followed it over to M.B.'s yahoo group. Willow would hopefully get the hint from his costume.

Xander swept into Buffy's house, robes swirling gracefully around him. "My, Xander, who are you going as?" Joyce asked.

Xander smiled, bowing gracefully, and replied, "Warmage Ashe, at your service my lady."

Joyce arched a brow, she recognized the name. "Oh my, so you're not really interested in Buffy at all, are you?"

Xander smiled and inclined his head in agreement. A gasp of shock came from the top of the stairs. Xander looked up to see Buffy and Willow looking at him in shock. "Xander, "Willow whispered. "Why didn't you . . . "

"I didn't know how to." He replied, "Not until today."

"OH."

"Shall we go, ladies?"

"Yep." Buffy replied cheerfully.

The spell swept over the city and Ash shook his head in confusion. _'Where the hell am I? And why do I feel so weird?'_

"Excuse me, sir?" came a timid voice from behind him.

He whirled around, wanted extended and pointed at the red haired young woman in Gryffindor colors. Here eyes widened in surprise and then recognition flickered for a moment in her eyes. "Professor Ash?" she questioned tentatively.

"It's me, Ginny Weasley."

"No you're not. You don't look anything like her." He stated unequivocally.

"Well, you don't look anything like you should, either." She quietly stated.

He arched a brow and then searched the area for a mirror. Seeing a nearby car, he strode forward and peered into the side mirror and saw a strangers face. He quickly evaluated his body and quickly came to the conclusion that he was not in his own body. He looked deep into his psyche for clues and ran into someone else's mind. They shared their history and Ash knew who was responsible for this chaos and what he had to do now. "Miss Weasley, come with me. I know what's going on and how to fix it."

On their way to Ethan's they picked up a terrified young noblewoman that "Xander" identified as Buffy. They brought her with them. Ash blasted the door open and marched into the store, heading to the back room. He looked around, searching for the spells focus. He heard a door open and he swiftly turned around, crouching low, wand and gun extended. A man who "Xander" told him was Ethan stood there, looking at the three of them in surprise. "Well, who we have here?" he muttered.

"How do you break the spell? Ash demanded.

Ethan just smirked at him. Ash narrowed his eyes and made a quick decision. "Many children are being hurt maybe even killed because of this spell. If you do not tell me how to break the spell you will leave me no choice but to resort to extreme measures." Ash softly warned.

"And what can you do, dear boy. You can't kill me and I'm not done having my fun just yet."

"Fine," Ash whispered in response and then said, "Crucio!"

Ethan fell to the floor, screaming in pain. He waved his wand and said, "Finite Incantatem! Well have you changed your mind?"

"The bust of Janus. Destroy the bust." Ethan croaked out desperately.

Ash aimed his wand and muttered an incantation which caused the bust to explode. The three teens swayed dizzily for a moment and then all three glared at Ethan. Xander walked forward and knelt at Ethan's side. He leaned over and whispered to Ethan. "You'd best not return to Sunnydale if you know what's good for you." And then showed him the wand and gun which were still very real.

Ethan looked up into Xander's eyes and saw something in them that made him go white. "No," he whispered. "I won't be returning to Sunnydale, ever!"

Later on, at home, Xander pulled off his costume and looked down at himself in the mirror. Not only had Ash left him his memories and knowledge, and weaponry he had left his tattoos as well. The Gryffindor lion stretched out and purred on this chest. On his back he felt the Slytherin serpent move. He smiled; he would not let Ash down. He would use the skills he had left him to aid Buffy and to save the innocent.

Owari


	19. Why Waste A Perfectly Good Virgin?

18. Why Waste A Perfectly Good Virgin?

"Pretty lady, would you go out with me?"

smack thump

"I take it that that's a no?"

The figure on the t.v. got up and eagerly looked around the beach. He smiled hugely and raced off, yelling, "Ooooooooooooooooooh, preeeeeeeeeeettttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyy laaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddyyyyyyyy!"

Xander smirked as Carrot Glace got smacked down once again by a beautiful babe. As he continued to watch Sorcerer Hunter's, an idea came to him. He had originally planned on going as a soldier but Carrot's outfit was even simpler. All he would have to buy was a plastic sword. Decision made, Xander settled deeper into the couch and continued to watch his anime.

Spike moved toward the incapacitated Slayer and stopped, looking over his shoulder at the madly struggling Xander who kept screaming, "Leave the pretty lady alooonnee!"

Spike snarled, "Someone shut him up. He's disturbing my meal."

A man in robes chuckled evilly and pointed a wand and muttered, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Xander stopped yelling, smirked and whispered. "You shouldn't have done that," Before all hell broke loose.

Xander transformed into a gigantic beast with brown shaggy fur. His head, which burst through the ceiling, was adorned with black curling horns. Spike looked up, catching a glimpse of gleaming white, dagger sharp teeth and long black claws. "Fuck!" he screamed just as a hairy fist smashed him into a bloody smear on the floor.

Buffy sat up and looked up at Xander when he didn't return to her Xander shaped friend, she know something had gone wrong. She turned to Cordelia, "Have you ever seen Sorcerer Hunters?"

"Ummm, noooo!"

"Shit. Alright this is what we have to do." She grabbed a whip off of a kid and tossed it to her and picked up a two by four. "Alright you take that whip to his ass and I'll use this two by four on his head. He'll stop raging once he turns back into Xander."

"OoooKaaay."

A few minutes later the beast was whimpering in fear and then he turned back into Xander. He looked at them and said, "You didn't have to hit me so hard Buffy."

"Sorry."

Giles polished his glasses and muttered, "So every time Carrot gets hit by magic, he absorbs it and the side effect is that it activates his zoanthropy which turns him into one of twelve beasts depending on what type of magic he absorbs. Then he goes on a rampage until one of two beautiful girls by the name of Tira and Chocolate beat him into submission . Not only that Xander has inherited this ability?"

"Yep."

"Oh dear."

"I guess Cordy and Buffy have been nominated for beating the beast." Xander smirked and then sighed wistfully, "Too bad they won't wear outfits similar to Tira's and Chocolates's."

"Only in your dreams." Cordelia sneered.

"What she said." Buffy muttered.

Owari

Author's Note: You wanna see what Xander would have liked to see Buffy and Cordelia in? Go to www. theladyofshadows. net/ Chocoateandtira . html just take out the spaces.


	20. An Unusual Priest

19. An Unusual Priest

Xander's face fell as he realized that the only toy gun left in Ethan's was a toy pistol. He sighed as he realized that his idea of being a soldier for Halloween flew out the window. After all a soldier carrying just a pistol really didn't work. He stood there for a few minutes staring at the gun in his hand, trying to think up a new costume.

Xander ran his free hand through the bin of miscellaneous items to see if anything would spark an idea. When he saw the black fingerless gloves and the tiara he knew just who he was going as. He picked up the gloves and tiara and smirked when he saw the price tags on them. The cost of the tiara, gloves, and pistol came to $2. He was still the $2 costume king.

Xander slipped into his parent's room. He had already made the Maten Sutra with some paper and felts he had in his room. He now needed a beige robe and some white cloth. His mother had both in her closet. He quickly grabbed what he came for and turned to leave. The package of smokes on the floor caught his eye. They were partially kicked under the bed and he figured that they wouldn't be missed. He shrugged and picked them up. It was not as if he was actually going to smoke them and it would make his costume more authentic.

Sanzo broke free of the demons holding him and drew his purifying gun. He aimed it at Spike and fired, for a moment there is silence as the bleached blonde vampire turned to dust. Sanzo took that moment and proceeded to purify the rest of the vampires in the warehouse. Just as he purified the last vamp the spell that changed everyone into their costumes ended.

Xander blinked, lowering the gun in his hand as Buffy sat up. She looked at the pile of dust that used to be Spike and smirked. Xander put his gun back into its holster. His eyes troubled as he realized the gun was no longer plastic. His eyes widened slightly as he realized that not only was the gun now real so was the Maten Sutra. He thought about the consequences of the spell and smirked. He was going to need a license for his new gun.

1 year later

As the Mayor began his transformation into an Old One, Xander stood in front of him chanting. The Sutra on his shoulders writhed and grew longer, wrapping itself around the huge Snake that was once the Mayor of Sunnydale. The Snake screamed in pain as the power of the heavenly Sutra purified him into nothingness. Xander stopped chanting and grinned wickedly at everyone.

"Wha . . ." Giles started to say.

"Remember last years Halloween. Well lets say that I went as a very unusual priest." Xander stated.

Owari


End file.
